Tales from the Heart of a Dragon
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: Various stories told by Date Masamune as he recounts different times during his life. Stories are not always told chronologically and some story's ratings may vary from K to M... Reviews and/or advice would be greatly appreciated. DateXOC for the most part. The most recent chapter: The One-Eyed Dragon's Gem - Rated T for angst
1. The Problem with Clay Sculptures

**Tales from the Heart of a Dragon**

**Story Description: **Masamune broke an important item of Rin's and she's totally pissed. It results in yet another visit to her birth village just around the same time her item had been acquired. But wait, what's this? Rin's clothes are disappearing? Who's doing this and why? At the same time, Masamune continues to meet his goal to become Rin's "first and last" but it's a bit difficult when the spotlight and all of Rin's suspicion is on him! Soon they meet the "Anti-Rin" and a fight ensues! Who will win?

**Chapter One**

"Masamuneeeeee!" screamed a voice. "Get back here so I can kill you, damn it!"

I laughed as I slid to a stop and quickly hopped over a stone wall, crouching behind it and shouting back, "No way! You're going to kill me!"

"Grrr!" Rin slid to a stop as she looked around the area, both fans tightly gripped in her hands. "You jerk!" she yelled again.

I snickered to myself. Provoking Rin can be so absurdly fun sometimes, but when she's totally pissed even I know to stay out of her way. I peeked over the wall to look for her but she seemed to have disappeared. I sighed, then turned around, only to meet the end of a very sharp and very lethal fan.

I held my arms in mock surrender and said ruefully, "So it looks like you found me. Man, you're good at this game. _**Good job**_." I stood up and tried taking a step forward but she pushed me back. "Oh, on the aggressive side today eh?" I grinned as she blushed. Anything I say with even the slightest bit of sexual meaning can set her off for hours and never ceases to amuse me.

"Shut up!" She gripped my collar and said, "I swear to God Masamune, if you don't give me back my underclothes _this instant_ I'll literally kill you right here and now." Huh, it seems she's more worried about her missing underwear than her actual clothes… I wonder why.

I laughed and said innocently, "But I don't have them, I told you that already. For once today I shall be proven innocent. And anyways, if you killed me 'right here and now' you'd remain a virgin for the rest of your life, _**you see**_?"

Her blush deepened even more as her grip loosened and I slipped out. I forced her to sheath her fans back into the holsters on the back of her armor (which were surprisingly close to her ass) and then held them for a second. I let my hands linger there before moving them to her waist and I smiled charmingly, "Now, now Rin, we'll get you back your clothes. First, we just gotta figure out who it was that took them, _**okay**_?"

She sighed. "So if it wasn't you, who else could it have been? I definitely know it wasn't Katakura and your men may be childish, but even _they're_ smart enough not to mess with my things. And now that they're aware of our engagement they've definitely toned down their obnoxious behavior around me."

I shrugged, "Well, we're in the middle of nowhere, anything could have happened."

She rolled her eyes and I kissed her.

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet…" She mumbled, placing her hands on my back. I grinned.

"I know, I'll fix _that_ too… I promise. That's what we're out here for, _**right**_?" I said, remembering the clay cat I had given her so many years ago… I'm surprised she had at least remembered the memories hidden behind it when I showed it to her.

See, it all started when I found this little clay cat in my room on one of my shelves when we got back from our most recent journey. To be honest, I had forgotten it until then but seeing it again reminded me to give it back to her, since that was another promise among the many we had made as kids.

I had gotten it on the third night of my visit to her village when I was eight and they had held a sort of annual festival. One of the artisans there was selling some clay pieces he made, one of them being a cat with one eye slightly bigger looking than the other. I kind of thought it was a little hideous, and still do, even now, but Rin had pointed it out to me and the man gave it to me to give to her, so I did. Instead of keeping it herself though, she gave it back to me and then told me to pick one. If I remember correctly, I had taken a dragon. … Even as a kid I felt a sense of familiarity with those kinds of creatures. I wonder if she still has it at home.

She said she did when I had asked her, but by the way she had glanced away for a half-second, I could tell she was unsure. Some of her habits can be so easily read it's funny.

Anyways, I'm not sure how I managed it, but somehow in the split second I was putting it back, the damn thing tottered on the edge of the shelf and fell. It cracked into two pieces with a slash from the bottom of its right cheek to its left ear and fractured in several other places too. I tried fixing it but it was definitely broken.

I thought Rin was going to kill me, she looked so mad. I had gulped nervously, preparing myself for an onslaught of attacks but she only stared at it sadly. Even though she had forgotten it until then, the sight of it made her remember and grow re-attached to it quickly. I always hate seeing her in a negative mood, not only because it affects everyone around her but because she looks best with a smile, so I promised I'd get it fixed… Somehow.

It resulted in yet another visit to her village, where the old clay maker should be for the next festival. I guess it's about that time of year again, so away we went with just me, Rin, Kojuro, and about ten other guys from our crew. Small group, huh?

It was during this time of travel that Rin's clothes started disappearing. First a shirt, then her extra set of armor, then her pants… And finally her underclothes.

I swear, this time it really wasn't me though! I keep telling that to Rin but she seems to have a hard time believing it… I guess that's somewhat fair though since out of anyone I'd be the most likely suspect, but still… I'd rather have underwear with her in it than by itself… I laughed to myself then as I thought something perverted and she eyed me warily.

I cleared my throat and tried clearing my mind as well but to no avail. Even though we've been married for… How long? Oh _**shit**_, I've already forgotten… Well, for at least a few months, she still won't surrender her body to me and so she's still sensitive about any sexual references.

Maybe that's understandable though… We still haven't gone through the official ceremony, so technically, we aren't really a married couple but I've been treating things like we have, so shouldn't that be enough for her?

Who needs ceremonies anyways?

We could have a _**party**_ with just each other and pronounce ourselves married on our own, but Rin has insisted that it 'doesn't count' until we actually have the damned thing done… If only that stupid battle hadn't interrupted us… See, if that hadn't happened it wouldn't have led to a chain of fucking nuisances getting in the way.

It's like life totally hates us or something. The only good thing about it is that Rin knows that I'm serious about marrying her, so she's become much more lenient to my touching now. Because of that I can only assume that she doesn't mind that we aren't officially married yet. But she still won't sleep with me. Or… She sleeps with me physically but we haven't had sex yet, sadly.

I must say, I'm pretty bummed about that. How else am I supposed to show her my devotion if I can't through physical intimacy? She knows I'm not one to do so through words… I mean, she knows I love her, even though I never say it as often as she does, but I want to actually _show_ her.

Thinking about it brought another dirty daydream to mind and I shook my head.

Rin would definitely not be amused if she knew what I imagined us doing before I went to sleep every night.

I shook my head again and she asked, "Is something the matter?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Nope… Just trying to clear my head from my daydreams." I refrained from moving my hands anywhere lower than where they were by holding her waist tighter.

She stared at me suspiciously, no doubt guessing what was on my mind already, and she laughed in a defeated sort of way, "You, my Young Daimyo, have _got_ to be the most perverted young man in all of Oshu. You know that, _**right**_?"

"Well, I'm not called 'Number One' for nothing," I replied breezily. She laughed and I smiled as I lay my forehead on top of hers. Black eyes looked back at me innocently.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll fix your cat and we'll find your things… I promise."

"I know you will," this time _she _was the one who kissed _me_. A rare occurrence meant to be cherished and something she knew would motivate me to do what she wanted. She can be quite the vixen when she wants to be…

Ahh, it's good to be in love.

* * *

The next morning we continued our journey to Rin's home village. It's pretty far west and if you don't navigate with pinpoint precision you'd miss it entirely.

Good thing Kojuro can navigate well or else we'd be _**damned screwed**_. I mean, this village is so far in the middle of nowhere even Rin has trouble locating it (which is mainly the reason she's never gone back home for a visit, she confided to me).

Talk about secluded, if your own villagers can't find you.

It must have been difficult for my father to map its location and add it under our reign when we had gone. It's a good thing we didn't even need to use force, as it would have been difficult to send reinforcements. Luckily they had given themselves up pretty willingly, probably since they're so isolated from society.

They're lucky they were able to escape the war for so long though… I'm surprised that they so willingly joined in. Maybe it was out of boredom, who knows? I just don't think that if it had been my decision, I'd choose the same choice. I'd probably have wanted to stay out of it…

As we get closer and closer to where Rin's village lays, I get a little more fidgety. I've never met Rin's parents, unlike her who's heard all the news about mine, and even though I won't be facing her father, her mother seems pretty difficult.

Yeah, I know… I was supposed to meet her mother the last time we came around, to get her approval of the marriage and everything, but in the end, I wasn't able to because of the events that had happened.

Oh, has Rin not explained them to you yet? My mistake, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out some other time. At any rate, even though she got her mother's approval, I never got a face-to-face/one-on-one meeting which is, in a way lucky for me, but still not really right. Er... Wait, no... I'm getting things mixed up.

I _did_ meet her mother but it was a little hard to believe it was really her. And I never got to actually talk to her, only watch her practically kill my lady from the sidelines. Er... Never mind, it's obvious that this is way too difficult for me to explain, you'll have to ask Rin or something.

Ah, I'm getting off topic again. Anyways, from what Rin's told me about her parents, her father, Minoru 'Kazehaya' (as people called him), was a big man.

As in, big.

No, seriously. BIG. He was somewhere over six feet tall and worked as one of those guys who spin around with freaking ship masts as weapons. He worked pretty much all the construction jobs before he had left for the war, so that's how he got the muscle, but I'm wondering how he grew so tall.

Although I would never say it to her, I'm kind of glad I won't ever have to meet Rin's dad. He sounds, ah… Intimidating.

But Rin insists he was a gentle guy by nature. His parents died during a raid on his home village when he was a kid, but he was a caring father. Always looked out for his kids and always put his family before his own needs. People all over town came to him for advice or help, and he would, no matter what time of day he'd come rushing to their aid.

Err… I'm still glad I won't have to meet him in person.

As for her mother, Ayaka Usagami, her parents had disowned her when she fell in love with the wandering mercenary, Minoru Kazehaya. As I said, the two fell in love but her parents wouldn't allow a marriage so the two eloped.

She hasn't made any contact with them since, from what I've heard.

Even after the abandonment of her parents, Ayaka Kazehaya stood firm and wouldn't allow it to interfere with her life as a parent, so she showed her children all the love her parents had failed to show her. Together, Minoru Kazehaya and Ayaka Kazehaya had three wonderful kids.

Kaito Kazehaya was the first, then Rin, four years later, and finally Hotaru, when Rin turned six. Their parents were kind and supportive, so they grew up well. Then, when Rin was seven, my father and I came around to add their village to our territory.

We had fun and got close to each other, and I knew we were both disappointed when I had to leave, due to my stupid mother's sickness, which turned out to only be an extreme case of the flu. Or, well, maybe disappointed is the wrong word… More like heart-broken.

I got so depressed after we got back home, just to find out my mother would be fine. I always asked my father when we'd be able to return but too many politics came up and we never found the time.

Anyways, back to Rin's parents.

Rin's dad didn't join the army right away though, so he didn't come home with us but he joined about four years later, when I turned twelve… And ultimately disappeared.

I'm not really sure what happened, to be honest. He just disappeared. I had tried keeping him under close eye because I recognized who he was, even from afar, but the moment I took my eye off he was gone without a trace.

We never found a body.

Ever since the news of her husband's 'death' Rin's mother started changing… She started drinking more and her whole personality began ebbing away. It's probably the reason why Rin is so firm against drinking alcohol, so I guess I can't really blame her when we go to taverns and she only wants water.

Her mother fell into a deep state of depression, also thought of as suicidal at the time so, even though he was only fifteen, Kaito took his two younger sisters to live in an abandoned home on the other side of the village.

He worked hard to take care of his remaining family, including his mother, but in the end he decided the only way to really help them was to end the war. Five years after they had moved into the home on the other side of town, he never told his family what he was about to do, so they were left guessing he just got tired of taking care of his sisters, and he left. Everyone doubted him, but I knew his true intentions were good.

He actually worked under my command during his time fighting. I had always wanted to talk to him, to get news on Rin, but somehow I never found the chance and like his father, he too, simply disappeared from right under my nose.

I went out to battle every day after I turned fourteen but no matter how many campaigns I went on, I never forgot Rin. Her brother and father joining were only reminders to me that I still had to find her again. True, I had to do _something_ to keep my male instincts happy, but I never stopped thinking of her.

By then, I had lost my father's account book and was never able to recover it (until recently) so it totally shot my chances out of the sky of seeing her again, but six years later, when I turned twenty-two, I found her again.

Right away, I knew it was her.

Rin Kazehaya was back in my life, now known as the "Crimson Shinigami" and I had hoped she would join under my army as soon as she saw me and recognized me, but alas, my fair and slightly scatterbrained lady had forgotten all about my visit from when we were kids. I was forced to put on a stranger sort of air around her and start all over again.

Even though she thought I was a total jerk (which, I guess I was sometimes…) she began liking me more and started getting used to me again. Good thing it worked out alright, in the end… Though we had several close calls when one or the other came close to killing each other. It pained me not to tell her who she was to me, but at the time I thought she simply chose not to remember, and had left it at that.

That one night we fought her brother was the only time I thought I had the chance to ask if she truly knew me or not. And from there… Well… You know the rest.

In the end, it all worked out... We're (pretty much) married and I'm getting closer to my goal of being her first and last~ Ah ha, there I go again with my perverted plans.

I looked into the distance and thought I could see the outlines of a village, but from this far away I was probably wrong. Though we were getting close to it, so I maybe it really was it...

We'd be getting to Rin's home soon.

And then I could get her cat fixed.

* * *

We were on the edge of the village by sunset and I've gotta say that I've never seen Rin look so unhappy. You'd think she'd be ecstatic to be home again, but I mean, she looks even unhappier now than she did when we first came to get her mother's approval… Hm…

I reached out and grabbed the reigns of her horse, and pulled it to a stop along with mine before we could go any further. I signaled to Kojuro to tell him to keep moving, we didn't have much farther to go before the villagers saw us and he continued leading the guys.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, turning to Rin.

She looked at me hesitantly before replying, "Of course I do. That cat meant everything to me, and if it's broken I want it fixed…" She looked away as she contemplated her words.

I laughed, "I wasn't talking about the cat. This visit should be more than just for one little thing like that… Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?"

"Well… She looked away. "I guess I'm more worried about my sister… It's been a while and she should be almost complete with her pregnancy by now…"

"Is that what's bothering you?" She nodded her head slightly and I smiled. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm sorry Masamune…" She whispered suddenly. "I'm just… It's a little embarrassing to see your seventeen-year-old sister pregnant already and I feel like I'm being pressured by her to do the same…"

I leaned over to kiss her on the temple and said, "_**Don't worry**_ Rin… I'll wait for you for as long as you want. You don't need to rush yourself or feel the need go out of your way to make me happy… I'll wait."

That got a smile out of her, and she hugged me over the small gap between us. I kept our horses steady and she whispered, "Masamune… I love you!"

I grinned and said, "Though, if you really feel so bad maybe we could just go a little further tonight?~"

She pulled away as a blush appeared on her cheeks, like I knew it would and she stammered, "W-well… Maybe…"

I eyed her and her blush turned darker. I laughed then, "Whatever you say Rin." We continued on again. As soon as we dismounted the crowd of people that had been around Kojuro and the other guys swarmed around us and we were instantly overwhelmed with everyone's excitement.

"Look everyone, come look!" "Masamune-Sama is back!" "Rin is here!" "The couple of Oshu are here!" Various cries of joy and laughter erupted and I joined in, "Glad to see you all again." I looked over at Rin and she finally smiled.

"Alright everyone, out of the way, go on, move," called a calm voice.

"Come on guys, Pregnant Lady here who wants to see her sister!" The crowd parted as two people walked toward us. One was a man in his twenties, wearing simple farming clothes and carrying some sort of farming tool. Asaoka. Hotaru's now faithful husband and the one guy Rin hated most in the world.

The other was Rin's younger sister, sixteen until recently, married… And definitely pregnant. Her stomach looks about three times as big as it was last time. Yep, she was definitely near her time and I could see why Rin felt so overshadowed by her…

She instantly grabbed her sister in a choking hug. "Rin! I can't believe you've come, it's been so long!"

Even though Hotaru couldn't see it, I could as Rin smiled awkwardly, "Hotaru… Yeah, I… Um… Remembered about the festival this year and wanted to come see it again. It's been years since I've been able to attend, and I missed it."

"I know right? You've missed it now for four years straight! Remember? The first year was the one year I got sick and you had to stay home to take care of me, and the other year you missed it because you had broken your leg. Then you missed it because you left the village… It's great that you remembered to come! I'm so happy!" she smiled brightly as she pulled back and this time Rin smiled genuinely.

Hotaru turned to me and said, "Date-Sama, it's good to see you too. Have you been taking care of my sister well?"

Oh boy… With the way Hotaru talks to Rin, sometimes you'd think _she_ were the older sister, and I'm not always prepared to answer her right away. "Course I am, though you'd really have to ask Rin."

I answered but by then she wasn't listening because she had suddenly turned to Kojuro.

"And it's good to see you too… Katakura-San…" She smiled as she looked down, and I thought she looked like she was blushing. Kojuro smiled and subtly dipped his head in response.

This is new.

I've never known Kojuro to actually acknowledge a girl, let alone a pregnant and married one… I wonder what's going on with him…

I was broken out of my thoughts when Rin nudged me. I looked at her and she said to her sister, "I think now that I'm with Masamune, it's alright if I stay with him and Kojuro, right?"

Hotaru looked slightly less happy when she said, "Of course! I mean, you two are married now, so it'll be fine. You won't have to stay over with mom again. Or you could stay over with Asaoka and me if you really wanted, though we're a bit crowded."

Rin smiled, "Ah, no, I think I'd rather stay with my _husband_."

She didn't mention that we weren't married yet. I looked at her oddly but she threw me a quick glare to make sure I didn't say anything.

Not like I would.

If she acknowledged us as a married couple already, that's fine with me, I just wonder why she did all of a sudden.

She threw me another look to say, 'Though it's still not official so don't think you've gotten away with it yet!' I sighed, typical Rin.

She squeezed my hand then for reassurance and I smiled.

I forgive her.

* * *

We went to sleep as usual that night in the little home Rin lived in as a kid with her brother and sister. I wore my usual blue _hakama_ and Rin wore some sort of black shorts with a _happi_. She really should get into wearing more feminine clothes… Like a kimono or something.

I mean, even Oda Nobunaga's wife Nouhime had the sense to wear a _kimono, _even on the battlefield_._ Shouldn't Rin as well by now? I usually tease her about her sense of clothing style, but tonight I decided not to, it looked like her mind was on other things…

"Still worried about your sister?" I finally asked.

She looked at me for a second before walking over and saying, "Just a bit…" She grabbed her comb and started pulling it through her hair, which was down at the moment.

As she had once said before, the only time she ever kept it out of its usual ponytail was when she went to sleep and it never stops enchanting me. When it was up, it only reaches to just above mid-back, but when she kept it down it was slightly longer.

Another habit I noticed she did, now that she's more open with me, is that she brushes her hair repeatedly and almost obsessively when she's thinking at night, before she goes to sleep.

I reached out to feel her hair, which was as smooth and silky as ever, and she said distractedly, "Hm… She really has grown up… Maybe she was right when she insisted she isn't a child anymore."

I shrugged, "Some people just seem to mature more quickly than others…"

She shook her head as she placed the comb back down and got under the covers. I grinned inwardly as I lay down as well.

She's gotten a lot calmer and more comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as me since the first time we did it, but at the same time she's still somewhat prone to spazzing if I got too close. She slept on her right shoulder to face me and I propped my head on my left arm.

"Hm… So you said something about going a little further tonight?" I asked teasingly.

She blushed and said, "I guess I did…"

I looked at her. … So she was serious then? God really does exist. "That's surprising." I said. Hm… I looked at her, wondering what to do and she looked away.

"Don't stare at me like that… It's making me feel awkward…"

I laughed. "Well then… How about we start with this?..."

* * *

It seemed like only moments later when we heard a sudden crash. I shot up and glanced at Rin who was looking back at me. A robbery? I threw off the covers and grabbed one of my katanas as she took her knife and together we crept down the hall of the tiny house. Kojuro met us half way and we nodded conspiratorially, so he heard it too.

We continued on, all three of us.

The house we were given wasn't too big, but there were definitely enough hiding spots for one who was looking for it. There are six rooms total.

The room Rin and I sleep in was the one she had shared with Hotaru all those years back. The one Kojuro sleeps in was her brother's. The other rooms were the tiny wash room, kitchen, living room, and an extra room used for storing items.

We split up at the end of the hall. Rin walked silently towards the living room and kitchen and Kojuro and I split up the other two rooms.

I checked the storage room carefully. Since it had been months since Kojuro and I last slept here and we hadn't touched any of the house's belongings, everything looked untouched and since Hotaru had done some recent organizing the place was fairly easy to look through.

Nope, nothing.

I met Kojuro back in the hall and he shook his head.

So he had nothing either? That just left Rin and-

We heard a sudden bang and started running towards where Rin was. "Rin!" I yelled. I slid to a stop as I faced the kitchen. Rin had been thrown into the wall and she struck out again with her knife, aiming for what seemed to be another woman who dodged easily. Wait, was that woman wearing Rin's clothes?

I started moving forward but Rin yelled, "Stay out of this!"

She clashed knives with her opponent and they glared at each other. Now that they were right next to each other I could see better.

There were two Rins.

No, literally, her opponent looked exactly like my Rin. I'm not even sure there really was a difference. In the little light there was I could see that even though she was wearing Rin's clothes, it seemed that she had added little changes to it but still looked similar to what Rin usually wore.

"Oops," chirped the 'other Rin'. "It looks like I was caught." She grinned and the pressure between the two knives increased. The sound of steel grated against each other and Rin grimaced.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin asked through clenched teeth. "And what do you want?"

The other one smiled and said, "You can call me 'Lyn' or maybe the 'Anti-Rin' would be better suited~" she giggled and Rin scowled. "And I want you dead!" She threw her leg up suddenly and kicked a chair at Rin.

Rin jumped back and the other Rin, or really I guess, Lyn, edged toward the door. Now that she was in the moonlight I could see that even though her hair was in the same style as Rin's, it was differently colored. Her hair was brown instead of black. She laughed a little maniacally then, crashing through the screen door and calling back, "Race you to our special hiding place!"

Rin ran towards the opening and I called out, "Rin, wait!"

She didn't turn back as she shouted, "I'll be right back!" and she was gone in a second.

Kojuro and I stood quietly for a moment and Kojuro asked, "So, I suppose we'll be following them?"

"_**Hell yeah**_, we are."

* * *

By 'our special hiding place' I could only guess that Lyn had meant the little forest past the abandoned village, so that's where I led Kojuro. I'm glad I thought of it, because that's where we found them.

They were clashing knives and from where we were it looked like a dance. They struck, blocked and counterattacked at a merciless speed and I marveled at the scene.

I knew Rin could handle her knife well, but I had never seen her fight so seriously with it. She usually fought with her fans so it was a surprise to see her without them for once.

"Should we go help, Masamune-Sama?" Kojuro asked.

It seemed as if the other two hadn't noticed us yet so I shook my head. "Let's just wait and see what happens… I'm interested to see how Rin will handle this." He nodded in agreement and we hid ourselves behind a bush.

We watched them fight some more and then they broke apart again.

Lyn jumped backwards and perched herself on the branch of the tree. Rin scowled, "Inhuman speed… Amazing strength and agility… I know you… You are-"

Lyn jumped down quickly and started running at Rin, jumping again and attacking while upside down. Rin blocked and the blades grated against each other. Lyn landed behind her and Rin whipped around as Lyn began running further into the forest.

"_**Damn it**_!" Rin muttered as she started running after. Kojuro and I followed soundlessly behind.

Rin was still running when Lyn suddenly launched herself forward again, attacking Rin and forcing her to stop. Lyn slashed down and Rin counterattacked as Lyn jumped backwards again.

Lyn paused in a crouch as a bit of blood spurted from a cut on her cheek. She licked the blood and said, "Oh dear," then laughed maniacally and attacked again.

She threw her knife forward and Rin deflected it, attempting to grab Lyn. Lyn broke away but tried to throw in a punch. Rin's knife cut her arm and she ducked, then attempted kicking Rin's feet. Rin moved away, striking out but missing and Lyn threw both feet at Rin's face. She blocked it and Lyn jumped away with her abnormal agility and landed behind Rin again.

Rin struck behind her and then chased after Lyn as Lyn started running backwards. They continued their exchange of attacks, counterattacks, and parries. They paused, observing each other for half a second like snakes and Lyn struck out again.

Rin brushed the attack away by striking to the side and punched Lyn, and Lyn recoiled before striking up. Rin clashed again, and this time struck out but Lyn blocked and they ended up on opposite sides. Rin moved forward and Lyn attempted hitting her in the stomach but Rin quickly pushed her to the side. Rin threw up her foot and finally Lyn pulled away, landing safely in the branches of another tree.

"Ehhh? That's strange… Is that really the best you can do?" Lyn giggled as she licked a wound on her hand. She fell off her perch and quickly launched another attack at Rin. Rin blocked but she grimaced this time and Lyn spun away giggling again.

She shook her hand a bit before running after Lyn again. She jumped backwards as Lyn tried her hurling attack and they spun around each other a few times, knives darting from each side. Lyn struck out but Rin managed to elbow her arm away and quickly held her knife just below Lyn's throat. Lyn gulped.

"Tch," Rin said to herself annoyed. She quickly kicked Lyn on the side and she landed in a face plant not too far away. Rin straightened up as Lyn rolled a few times before stopping.

"Why?" Lyn asked suddenly, starting to push herself up slowly. "Why won't you… Fight me seriously?"

Rin stiffened.

"I've waited all these years… Like you told me to. I practiced and practiced. I did everything. I even became _just like you_ and you still won't fight me seriously…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rin said bluntly. Lyn swayed as she got up. She ran towards Rin and I was about to step out but Kojuro stopped me and Lyn didn't attack again, she only stopped to peer into Rin's face.

"Oh Rin-_Chan_," Lyn said. "Do you really not remember me?"

Rin glared back but suddenly she seemed to recognize the other girl. "Don't tell me… _Yu Ming_? What the hell did you _do_ to yourself?"

"I became like you~" Yu said.

"Yu Ming…" I murmured. "Kojuro, isn't that a Chinese name?" He nodded and I wondered, _What the hell is a Chinese girl doing this far out in Japan?_

"Hmph, so you grew a pair of boobs? That's pretty _**cool**_ for a guy to do." She smirked and Yu only smiled wider.

"That's a guy?" I said, almost a little too loudly. Kojuro shook his head to quiet me and I looked back, was that really a guy?

"Anything to become like you Rin-Chan, and I go by the name 'Lyn' now, for your information."

Rin nodded, "I can see… Because it looks like the old Yu Ming is totally dead!" She struck out and Lyn back flipped away.

"Oh... You aren't happy to see me? That's disappointing…" she mocked disappointment and Rin grit her teeth.

"What are you saying?" Rin yelled back, running towards her (or… Him?) and striking out, "I've been just dying to kill you again!"

They went through another series of knife attacks with each one faster than the last and I could hardly keep up. "I have worked so hard to meet your standards Rin-Chan!" Lyn yelled and Rin snorted.

"You'll never meet them!"

Lyn sniffed loudly, "How cruel!" She looked up and I did as well. I hadn't noticed how late it was, the sun was already rising in the east, had we been out so long? As her attention was on the sky, Rin took the moment to try and stab Lyn.

Lyn quickly broke out of her trance in time to catch the blade only centimeters away from her heart by using the blade as a shield. Lyn said, "Oh dear… It looks like time's slipped away again." She started jumping away from branch to branch and shouted, "Let's catch up again some other time Rin-Chan!"

The wind blew and Rin stood by herself watching Lyn's figure grow smaller and smaller. "I just bet we will…" She muttered.

Finally Kojuro stood up and he nodded to me. I nodded back and started walking towards her, "Rin," I called.

She turned to look at me, obviously surprised. "Masamune, you're here?"

"So you really didn't notice us?"

"Oh… So you had been watching…" she turned away.

"Of course." I held her by the shoulders and asked, "Rin, who the hell was that?"

She sighed as she said, "… An old friend. One that I thought I had killed."

"Huh?" I looked at her but she still wouldn't return my gaze.

"Yu Ming… He's someone who used to train under my Master with me. I had been so sure he had died the last time I saw him…"

"What happened?"

"Well… We were both trained by the same master, Lady Shizuka. Yu had been her original apprentice but Lady Shizuka decided to take me in as well when she found me. She was impressed with my skills and I quickly outranked Yu and maybe even Lady Shizuka herself… On my final day of training, she gave me the knife I use now… She said it had been my father's and I knew she had often used it as well, so she said it would be like a gift from both her and him.

"But naturally Yu wanted it, giving your pupil the weapon you use most frequently is a sign that one has outranked their master and completed their training. He was so kind until he found out what Lady Shizuka had done and we fought. He has attacked me several times in the past. At first I only tried wounding him and I allowed him to escape every time, but as the attacks became more frequent it got more serious and he more crazed.

"I ended up stabbing him in the chest the last time I saw him, which led me to believe he had died but… Obviously he hadn't." She finally turned to me and wrapped her arms under my mine, pressing herself close to me. "Oh Masamune… I killed him! I knew I had and yet… Here he is, and he's copying me now! The wound I gave him had to be fatal, and yet he survived."

I held her tightly as she started crying. "Rin…" I didn't know what to say. What could I do? This guy seems like a total maniac and even I had a hard time telling him apart from Rin. I held her even tighter. "Come on Rin… Let's just go to sleep now… It's dawn and I'm dead tired. As you should be, so let's go, _**okay**_?"

She nodded tiredly as I lead her back to the house with Kojuro leading the way. When we got back, Kojuro wrapped a bandage around her hand. _So she had been hurt..._ I thought gloomily. I reflected on the night's events and the incredible knife fight I just saw.

I guess I don't know my 'wife' as well as I had thought.

* * *

We slept until well past the afternoon.

I don't know how he did it, but Kojuro managed to wake up at his usual time and then woke us up late in the afternoon. He's just amazing that way, I guess.

I woke up somewhat groggily, hesitant about waking up at all but with I sigh I managed to make it. Rin was already gone, probably out with her sister so I left on my own and wandered the village. The village has quite a few people, even without the men who went out to war so I wasn't lonely… Not really anyways.

Some kids played ball and they threw it at me. I caught it and threw it back.

Well, if I can't find Rin, I might as well do something.

I hung around with them for a while until I heard Rin's voice approaching me.

"Sorry, Hotaru… I… Just worry is all."

"Well don't," came Hotaru's slightly annoyed voice. "If you do, you're gonna get wrinkles you know."

Rin laughed, "That's the farthest thing from my mind right now." She sighed and then Hotaru laughed.

"Well isn't this cute?" I turned around to see Rin smirking and Hotaru trying not to laugh.

"Who knew the One-Eyed Dragon had a thing for kids?" Rin asked, laughing. I shrugged and she hugged me and asked sweetly, "How are you, Sleepy Head?"

I laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" She shrugged so I said, "Well other than a little sleep deprived, I'm fine."

"Sleep deprived, _you_?" She asked sarcastically. "You got over nine hours of sleep."

I shrugged, "Dragons need more sleep than Shinigami." She laughed so I kissed her.

Hotaru sighed, "Come on you two, there are kids here." She laughed and Rin blushed as she pulled away.

"Sorry…" She mumbled and Hotaru laughed again. I held Rin around the waist.

"Anyways, want to help with the festival preparations? We're a little short on hands because of these munchkins." She winked at some of the kids and they laughed.

"That's right," Rin said. "Are these kids new? I know I've only been gone for two years but I feel like I don't know any of them."

Hotaru nodded, "We got a lot of new kids around now." She started pointing them out and each one greeted Rin cheerfully.

Rin smiled at them all, "They're so cute~ They remind me of Itsuki."

I smiled and Hotaru asked, "Oh? You have a kid now? But you've been married for less than a year." She smiled knowingly at Rin and Rin turned a dark red.

"N-no, Itsuki's not mine. She's the general up north and I kind of treat her like a daughter." She waved her hands wildly, "B-but she's not mine, really! And anyways, she's 12-years-old so...!"

Hotaru shook her head, "Honestly Rin, you shouldn't get so embarrassed about it. I mean, that's what women are for right?"

I laughed, "You got that right." Rin glared at me and I smiled back innocently.

She sighed, "Do you want my help with the festival preparations or are you two just gonna harass me?"

"I'm not sure," I said in mock contemplation. "I quite like harassing you."

She stuck her tongue out at me and mumbled, "Well I know _you_ do," as Hotaru laughed, "Come on, I'll give you both jobs. Katakura-San has already been busy all day unlike you two lazy bums."

I groaned, "What, me too?"

"Sure, you may be the Daimyo of Oshu but you're also the husband of a village girl. Prepare to be subjected to physical labor at our every whim."

I laughed, "I guess marriage is a double-edged sword then. _**Alright, let's go**_."

* * *

"Wow, this is great!" I yelled a few days later. To be honest, I had forgotten how well Rin's village did festivals. All the villagers were totally into it and pretty much everything was being sold. Everything. I have no idea how they manage to get a hold of half the things they do, and yet they do. Maybe merchants from their village return just in time for this and that's how everything works.

I looked inside the bag where Rin had carefully placed the pieces of her clay cat to make sure it was okay. Alright, seems fine. I looked up and leaned on the wall of the house, still waiting for Hotaru to finish helping Rin, with Kojuro.

She was putting on her _yukata_ and she had (quite forcefully) made me leave beforehand. I tried refusing but she was adamant and finally threatened to throw her fan at me. I wonder how much longer it'll be before I actually get to see her undressed.

I laughed to myself, glad that Rin wasn't around to hit me or anything and Kojuro looked at me oddly. I cleared my throat and smiled innocently.

Finally the door behind us opened and Rin stepped out.

"Wow," Was all I could say. Her yukata by itself was plain. Black with a small smattering of sakura on the bottom and sleeves, but with Rin it looked pretty nice.

Hotaru had somehow managed to convince Rin to keep her hair down, but she had a sort of half-ponytail pinned into a bun by a large hair clip to the side. Not only that, but Hotaru had also somehow forced Rin to put on more make-up than usual, and it made her face look more lively today.

I had to admire her sister a bit more for that tonight. I'll have to find out her methods…

Rin blushed, "What? Is something on my face? You keep staring…"

I grinned, "You look fine. Today really must be a special occasion for you to get so dolled up." I offered my arm and she took it and I turned to Hotaru who had wandered near Kojuro. "Heh? Where's your husband?" I asked.

She smiled, "He's sick with the flu and couldn't make it… But he said he wanted me to get him some stuff and wouldn't let me take care of him." She nodded her head and I shrugged.

_**Okay**_, then.

* * *

We wandered around for a while, and at some point, I'm not sure how (laugh, I _totally_ didn't have anything to do with it), but we lost Kojuro and Hotaru. Rin worried for a bit but I managed to finally take her mind off it later… She found the clay artist she wanted and as they talked I wandered to another booth.

I looked at the table, not really expecting anything of interest, when something red caught my eye. Was that… What I thought it was? I picked up the little red string and grinned mischievously. Yup, it's exactly what I thought it was. I bought it quickly before Rin could see it and asked when I rejoined her, "Anywhere else you want to go? I think we've pretty much seen everything. For a small town, you guys sure know how to _**party**_**."**

She smiled. "Yes… I had forgotten how hard everyone worked to do this… But…" She pointed to the opposite end of town. "Let's go that way."

"Huh?" The opposite end of town? But there shouldn't be anything over there, not any booths anyways, because everyone always hangs out here, so why does she want to go there? "Sure, but why?"

"You'll see." She grabbed my hand so I followed her.

I was surprised when she led me to the abandoned village.

"Here?" I asked, smiling. It would be the perfect place to use the merchandise I just bought…

She shook her head as she kept leading me. Even farther from here? Huh… The farther the better I guess… I smiled, glad Rin wasn't watching me.

We finally stopped at the heart of the forest.

The place where I first promised to marry her.

She stopped and smiled, "Here we are."

"Ahh, I see." We were here in the forest the other night, but we didn't get this far in, even with the chase of Lyn, so I was surprised. It hadn't changed a bit in the years I was gone.

Rin tugged on my hand and pointed at a tiny sakura tree.

"Was that… The tree you planted?" I asked, amazed at how big it had gotten.

She nodded, "Sixteen years… It's been sixteen years since I planted it."

"Huh." The sakura tree had grown tall. It was taller than me even, though it still looked as if it hadn't bloomed yet. That's weird… "How come it hasn't bloomed yet?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's still young, I guess… I don't really know a lot about planting…"

"Hm… Hey Rin."

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you girls don't wear any underwear when you wear yukatas?" She blushed furiously as I grinned.

"... M-maybe… Why?"

"Just wondering." I pulled out the red ribbon I had bought earlier and she looked at it blankly. "Do you know what this is?" She shook her head and I smiled as I walked closer to her. I took her hand and tied the end of the string around her pinky, then proceeded to tie the other on mine.

She looked at me oddly then, probably wondering why I had. I held my pinky for her to see and she looked at hers. Without doing anything our palms were pressed against each other and I made sure the ribbon was secure.

"There's an old tradition in the cities that recently got popular and I guess has now spread here, seeing that this string was being sold. It's called the Red Thread of Fate, kind of similar to a Chinese legend, though this one is more fun for couples.

The legend is that if a couple ties their pinkies together and manage to keep the string from breaking while having intercourse, their fates will be tied together and they'll stay with each other for the rest of their lives~" I grinned as her face heated up considerably.

"M-Masamune! You can't be serious." I shrugged and pulled her close as she tried tugging away.

"Careful," I said. "For if the string breaks, our fates will be broken and we'll never be together."

Her face remained red as she said, "You can't honestly believe in this, can you? You aren't superstitious…"

"No, you're right, I don't really believe anything like that could happen but… It's the idea that sounds the most fun."

I smiled and she said, "What happened to waiting for me to prepare myself?" I shrugged.

"You seemed to need a push in that direction… But…" I sighed. "You're right. I said I would wait." I made a move to pull away but she grabbed me back.

"Wait… I…" I looked back at her. "Masamune… I…"

"Yes?"

She looked at me seriously before saying, "You're right… It's not fair to you that I haven't done anything to prepare myself for you but… It's just… I'm… Afraid." She whispered. "I haven't made a move or anything yet because I wouldn't know what to do or how to make you happy…"

She looked away but made her look back at me. "Rin… It's okay. I shouldn't force you like that but… You won't have to worry about it. I'll show you what to do… So with that in mind… Don't worry. Like I said. I'll wait for you."

She smiled as she kissed me and I held her. We stood like that for a while until the fireworks went off. I looked up, "Fireworks?"

She smiled, "Mm… Aren't they amazing? I dragged you out here because they're best seen from this distance."

I laughed, "You really like them, huh?"

She nodded then looked back at our entwined fingers. "Masamune… How are we going to get this off? If we break it, our fates will be broken apart."

I laughed again, "I thought you weren't superstitious."

"I'm not but… The general idea of the Red Thread of Fate is… Lovely…"

She smiled faintly so I said, "Here." I slipped my pinky out of the thread easily and she stared at me.

"What? It was _that_ easy to get out?"

"Of course. I had a feeling you'd want to back out at last minute." I stuck out my tongue and she sighed.

"I'm sorry I always doubt you…" I shrugged as I took it off her finger and then pocketed the thread. I looked up again at the fireworks. "The festival… Was great Rin."

"Even though I wouldn't let you…?" She asked, trailing off.

I smiled. "Even though you wouldn't let me become your first." I held her but she quickly pushed me out of the way as a shape dove in between us and jumped back to safety in a tree. I caught myself before I fell and looked up.

"You again?" Rin yelled.

The figure giggled in response and I shook my head. "Honestly Rin, you have some of the _**craziest **_fan boys."

"Does that include you?" She asked.

I laughed, "Course it does."

"Hm…" I looked at her. She was already holding out her knife (when did she even get it out?) and glared at the trees where Lyn sat calmly.

"Go on." I said simply.

"Huh?"

"Go kill him… If that's what you want."

"But… Masamune, what about-?"

"Forget me for a sec, you have some unfinished business with him, right? I'll be right behind you." She nodded one last time, smiling.

"I'll be quick," she promised. She quickly kissed me on the cheek as she followed Lyn who had just decided to start running off again and I nodded my head.

Why did she seem so hesitant this time?

* * *

In the end, Rin never finished what she wanted…

Looking back on it now, I suppose I should be happy but…

Rin and Lyn had fought again… Lyn continually using the same assault attacks where she forces all her weight on Rin in a split second, but finally Rin had managed to outsmart her. By turning on her heel at last minute, she managed to quickly disarm Lyn and she/he was left without a weapon.

They talked some more… More things that I didn't understand and… Rin ran straight towards Lyn… And cut off her arm.

Rin had asked, "Who is going to kill who?" and in one fluid motion she cut through it. It happened quickly and Lyn was howling with pain when the pain registered in her brain. I had cringed as Rin landed, her clothes now soaked and with blood on her face, but she only smiled faintly…

So this is the true Crimson Shinigami.

They weren't kidding when they said she was ruthless.

She seemed a completely different person than the Rin Kazehaya I knew…

I shudder at the thought of it.

War is cruel.

It makes kind people do things they wouldn't have done normally…

And that's why it's my job to end it.

Anyways, Lyn had attempted several more attacks, laughing like a freaking maniac even with the blood spurting from her severed arm but soon she started retreating. Finally, she ran off quickly and as soon as she was out of sight Rin fell to her knees and threw up. After she finished I consoled Rin, who had collapsed against me, and we went back to her home.

… I won't disclose an exact description of what happened after that, but let's just say the red thread turned out to have come in handy.

And the best part?

It didn't break.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here is my first story attempted to be told through Date Masamune's point of view! (some future stories may actually be told by someone else though...)

I had a lot of trouble deciding on what to rate this story, it should most likely be rated M but during most cases maybe only a really high T? I don't know, you decide. The stories will all be different and have different themes.

This particular story/chapter is meant to take place after the war against Toyotomi Hideyoshi's forces and guess what? Yup, Rin and Masamune still aren't married.

Although they attempted it many times they still haven't actually gotten around to it and have only gotten their families approval. ... Which are what the first two extra chapters from my other fanfiction series _**A Dragon and His**_** Shadow** are mostly about.

This series will not have the same plot involving that series, other than the characters and the stories here will most likely be random. Whatever crazy idea that comes to my head will most likely end up here.

The hardest part will be writing through Masamune. ... I don't know why, but he was very difficult to write as here. ;A; The only reason I did it through his view was because of the lack of good ideas for titles... And then this idea came up and I was like, "Wait, tales from the heart of a _dragon_? It must be Date then! ... So I have to write as Date? HOW DO I DO THAT?1!1ONEONEONE? ;A; " And then here it is.

I mean, I don't even have any good chapter titles... I never do... I usually just title them "Chapter X" until by some stroke of luck I come up with something by the time I post it. But no such luck here ... So I guess they'll be forever known as "Chapter One" or "Chapter Two"... Auuugh, why do I suck so much at coming up with titles?

... This one is a very long story. ... Sorry about that. *cough* It takes up 22 pages on Microsoft word *cough* But obviously if you're reading this message you made it. ... God Bless You. ;_; You are a very good person for making it. I love you. ... Liek... A lot.

*cough* Ehrm... Moving on.

Any ideas or suggestions to help me keep him at least _some what_ in character would be much appreciated! (Though I have a feeling he'll be _extremely_ OOC for this series... -sigh-)

Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue (or start) reading my other series as well!

- Jackal

(P.S - Lyn = Rin with an L and with a 'Y' replacing the 'I' since 'Lin' looked too awkward.)


	2. The Dragon's Right Eye

**Story Description**: It is the year 1615 and Date Masamune is now nearly an old man. He's come a long way with his faithful retainer, Katakura Kojuro, and it's been an interesting journey, but when Katakura suddenly falls ill Masamune quickly realizes that this may be the last day to see Kojuro alive. Old emotions towards the older man resurfaces and resolves after Masamune relives each one and Masamune understands just how important Kojuro is to him. Experience their pain and triumphs together like never before as you read their story...

**Chapter Two**

_Date Manor, 1615_

"Damn it… You bastard!" I held Kojuro's limp hand in both of mine tightly. My head hung low and clenched my teeth hard. How could this have happened?

He seemed perfectly healthy up until the last few weeks, how was I to know yesterday would be his last? He seemed so strong…

"You weren't supposed to die… Not like this!"

I heard the door slide open quietly behind me and Rin touched me lightly on the shoulder but I ignored her.

This didn't happen. No… Kojuro's not dead. He must have just passed out or something. The doctors got it all wrong, his breath may be faint, but it's here.

Ha… Who am I kidding? I'm only deluding myself.

He's gone.

My Right Eye is gone now.

Rin placed her hand on top of mine which still gripped Kojuro's and then pressed herself into my back. She half-hugged me and we sat like that together for a few moments at Kojuro's side.

Why?

Why did this happen?

I thought back to when I first met him… We had come so far together… And for it to end here? How was this even possible?

* * *

_Date Manor, 1577_

"_Do you have to follow me everywhere?" I asked irritably, not bothering to face the older man who walked quietly behind me. My bare feet thumped softly along the porch of the main house with his not too far behind._

_I had only just turned 10 when my father appointed me my first personal servant. He'd only been around for a few days but already he was grating on my nerves with his constant presence, as quiet as it may be. Where ever I went he went, no matter how many times I tried getting rid of him._

"_I apologize for being a bother Masamune-Sama," the older man, head of the Katakura Clan, replied. He kept a steady pace behind me and continued, "However, it is my job as a retainer to make sure you stay safe."_

_I scowled. Honestly, what did they expect could happen to me on Date grounds? I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and tried studying him better. Luckily he was on my left at the moment._

_He never told me his age, but based on looks, I'd say he'd be about 20, so ten years my senior and even peskier than my brother._

_Brown hair was slicked back into a ponytail trailing down his back and black eyes stared straight ahead. He had pretty sharp features for a young guy and eyes that made you think he had seen every horror of war already._

_He really annoyed me._

_I sighed and muttered, "Whatever then..."_

_I guess it would just be another boring day of nothing with this stupid guy on my heels._

* * *

_Date Manor, 1615_

_That's right…_ I thought. I hated him at first.

Yes… That was before he had become my 'Right Eye'.

Finally I dropped Kojuro's hand and stood up, breaking away from Rin and she stood up with me. "Masamune…" She said hesitantly. I looked away and didn't answer. I quickly left the room but she continued to follow me. Our footsteps resounded through the hallway and we finally ended up at the pond outside our room.

I walked to the water's edge and sat back down and immediately Rin did the same.

"Masamune…" She said again quietly, "Talk to me… You're in pain, I know, but… Please… Just _say_ something. This isn't like you."

I shook my head, standing up again agitatedly.

What _wa_s my problem?

I'm an adult now and yet I'm acting like a petulant child. Why is that? Rin stood up and grabbed my hand, then pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. Finally I held her back but I still wouldn't let myself cry.

No.

I'm not going to cry.

I'm a grown man.

I'm the One-Eyed Dragon for God's sake, and dragons don't show weaknesses like this. By holding Rin this tightly, I'm already admitting distress and I don't deserve to do any more than that.

I'm not crying.

I'm not.

I won't.

* * *

_Date Manor, 1578_

_I held my bouquet of flowers out to my mother proudly and she smiled. My heart leapt for joy then. Did I actually do it for once? Have I really pleased her today? Please, let her be proud of me just this once!_

_She walked behind me slowly and put her hands on my shoulders, still smiling and then whispered into my ear, "I hate you."_

_What? I blinked a few times and looked at her but she only smiled back. No… That wasn't the loving smile I had thought it was. It was a scowl and a smirk hidden behind a well-crafted mask. My face fell and I could feel the pit of my stomach dropping. My head dropped and the bouquet slipped out of my grip to the floor with a rustle._

_I couldn't do it… No matter what I do, I can never please her._

_Why?_

_Why is that?_

_Is it because of my eye? _

_I thought about it as I sat by myself in the room I usually trained in. I held my knees and stared at my reflection in the sword beside me. A sad little boy with bandages wrapped around his right eye stared back and I scowled._

_It's all because of that stupid sickness… It's all my fault for being so weak! If I hadn't contracted it, I wouldn't have lost my sight and she would have loved me now, I know it! I grabbed the katana and stood up abruptly, striking out a few times with it._

_I sliced through the shouji with ease and then calmed down a bit._

_Why couldn't she just love me?_

_I cut the air angrily behind me and finally noticed that stupid retainer again, watching me quietly. It's been a year now since he had been assigned to me and we weren't any closer to each other now than we were two years ago._

"_What do you want?" I asked moodily. He looked down for a second quietly and then back up with a determined look in his eyes and I took a step back. "Hey, what's with that look?"_

_I shook my head and then made another angled slice in the air but… No way! That idiot had thrown himself right into it and my sword cut along his left cheek from about the middle down to his jaw!_

_He dropped to the ground and held his face in pain as the blood coursed down, but was otherwise silent. I dropped my sword quickly as my eye widened. What the… Why did he?_

_He took my sword then and smiled, holding it out to me and finally saying, "Good job, Masamune-sama. You will make a fine swordsman one day… But… May I only suggest this?" I only stared at him as he stood up and showed me a stronger stance to use._

_Who was this guy anyways?_

* * *

_Soma Clan Battle, First Campaign, 1581_

"_Crap…" I muttered scanning the whole area. I was surrounded and no matter how many men I took down, they were always replaced quickly._

_Would I really die on my first campaign? _

_No! I refuse to die, not when I only just reached the age to join warfare! I killed two more men quickly and a few more took their place._

_No… I can't die yet. I won't lose!_

_I continued taking down the Soma family's army but soon I realized my chances of winning were beginning to slim. Was this really the end?_

_Would I really never live to please my mother or father?_

_Or prove my seniors that I could fight just as well as any of them, even without my right eye?_

_More importantly, would I never be able to see my beloved Rin Kazehaya again? A memory of her flashed through my mind and I shook my head furiously. _

_No, we made a promise! I can't go back on it, I can't!_

_With renewed vigor I continued to fight…_

_No… I just can't lose now!_

_Suddenly a voice yelled out, "I am Masamune! Fight me if you think yourself strong enough!"_

_All heads turned as a horse pounded into the area and a man jumped off it, landing neatly not too much further away._

_I could feel the confusion arise in the air and I too, looked. Was that… My retainer! Katakura Katsunaga, but what did he think he was doing?_

_The men around me began to mutter to each other and suddenly a portion of them turned their attention on him. I looked about me again and saw a way out and I quickly took the advantage._

_I escaped that day, all because of that pesky retainer. _

_I guess it was because of that day that I finally learned to trust him. Yes… That was the day I learned to trust in the man called Katakura Katsunaga._

_No… Not Katakura Katsunaga. That was the day I learned to trust Katakura Kojuro._

_The One-Eyed Dragon's Right Eye._

* * *

_Date Manor, 1581_

"_Masamune-Sama…" Kojuro said, bowing his head in front of me. "For you."_

_I looked at the small box he had pushed in front of me and then at him with confusion. A gift for me?_

_I lifted the lid and my eye widened. Inside laid a black hexagonal eye patch and I looked back at Kojuro questioningly._

_He lifted his head and smiled while nodding his head as if saying, 'Go on, try it on.'_

_I touched it hesitantly. Was I really supposed to wear this? I know I had worn a sort of make-shift one my father had given me when I was eight, but it had been a long time since then, and my taste in attire had changed. I'm a growing man with an image to keep, right? Wouldn't I look like a pirate?_

_I shook my head. Forget it; this is a gift from Kojuro._

_I slowly unwrapped the bandage around my eye and let it glide between my fingers and float to the floor. It has been a long time since I exposed my lame eye to… Well… Anyone, really… And I felt a little uncomfortable. I put the eye patch on then and looked back up._

_Kojuro met my gaze and smiled, bowing his head again._

_I stood up… And I smiled back._

* * *

_Date Manor, 1615_

Rin pulled away and I noticed her eyes were shining. Her eyebrows arched as she smiled and tried holding in a sob but moments later it finally erupted. Large tears formed in her eyes and slid down her face.

"Rin…" I mumbled. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you won't you idiot!" she yelled with her voice breaking. Her body heaved and I looked away.

"Why would I cry?" I asked. "Things like this happens all the time. Sickness happens. Men die._** Big whoop**_."

She glared at me through her tears and said, "Come on Masamune, this is Kojuro we're talking about. Can't you at least let go of your manly pride for once and cry, just for him at least?" she pulled away as her tears came harder.

This was just like when our first daughter Irohahime died… I had refused to cry then too and Rin had said the same words to me. She was so broken then… I didn't think she'd ever recover and now this…

She's experienced too many deaths of those close to her and I hadn't cried because I thought I had to be the strong one for her, but if crying would make her happy… Should I?

When did Kojuro begin to fall ill in the first place?

* * *

_Osaka Winter Campaign, 1614_

"_Damn it," I grumbled to myself as I took down another soldier easily._

_It's been a week since Kojuro contracted his illness and he's shown no signs of recovering. He was so ill he wasn't able to join Rin and me on our newest campaign and had to send his son Shigenaga in his stead._

_He had turned 59 just this year, so I suppose he was nearing the end of our natural life spans but still… Most men lived till their late 60's, and he was barely even that. I must say, I'm pretty worried._

_Ha… Listen to me… a successful daimyo like myself worrying about a servant… Mother would have been displeased. But then again… Kojuro is no ordinary servant and mother was never pleased with me anyways._

_I glanced over at Rin who seemed just as distracted as I. I shook my head to clear it, what was I thinking? Of course Kojuro would survive this. He's my right eye, and I need him as much as I need my shadow, Rin._

_He'll pull through._

_I took a deep sigh and Rin fought her way over to me._

"_So how are you doing?" She called as she smiled. I remember thinking then that even then, __as old as we are now,_ she was as beautiful as when we were in our 20's. _Her golden fans glinted in the dying sun and a sharp breeze cut around her, making her long hair sway gently._

"_**Worried**," I called back and she laughed. _

_Immediately she knew why and said, "Don't worry so much, Old Man! He'll pull through," she sent a reassuring smile and I finally laughed._

_She's right, why am I getting so depressed? I would never have been this worried if I were younger._

_Rin paused to watch Shigenaga take down over twenty soldiers with a lightening attack. Other than his blue eyes, which he got from his mother, he looked exactly like Kojuro did when we were young and it made me a little sad. He'd be my only reminder if Kojuro really kicks the bucket._

_No, stop. Just stop already Masamune._

_He's not going to die._

_Kojuro is strong._

_He'll pull through._

_He had to._

* * *

_Date Manor, 1615_

Although he got better for a few months, his previous illness had left Kojuro very weak and vulnerable to other illnesses. The same illness came back not too much longer and Kojuro slowly but surely deteriorated before my very eye until finally, today, he died…

Quietly in the night he passed and this morning a servant found him lying in silence with a peaceful smile on his face.

Rin's crying brought me back to life and finally I held her again.

"I'm sorry Rin…" I said simply and she held onto me. "I'm sorry…"

Finally I could feel the pressure behind my eye…

_Goodbye Kojuro… And thank you… Thank you for everything. You were… My best friend._

Memories flashed through my mind and I could feel myself breaking down bit by bit after each one.

_Kojuro… Kojuro…!_

"Kojuro!" I finally yelled to the sky. A clap of thunder replied to me and a flash of lightning tore through the air. I broke away from Rin and started running in a different direction. Rin yelled, "Where are you going?" but I didn't answer.

20 minutes later I found myself panting on the dock of a lake not too far away. I steadied my breathing and took a deep breath, then threw myself in and allowed the water's current to take me deeper and deeper down into its inky depths.

It wrapped its calming hands around me tightly and I finally broke down as I sank. Down… Down… Down…

* * *

_Date Manor, 1588_

"_Why'd you take that sword you idiot, you could have been killed." I rested my cheek on my arm which pushed against my knee and Kojuro laughed quietly._

"_I'm sorry I worried you so much Masamune-Sama, but it seemed like the only good idea at the time." He turned to look at me and smiled. "You would have done the same for me or for any other of your men though, right?"_

"_Tch… Yeah right." I looked away and said, "I'm not that courageous. I may care for you guys, but I still value my own life. I'm not good like you."_

"_That's not true!" Kojuro suddenly pushed himself up and instantly curled a bit as his hand reached for his wound. His body shook and his face looked pale now._

"_Idiot!" I yelled, pushing myself closer and trying to push him back down, "The hell do you think you're doing?" _

_He fought my force and looked my right in the eye, "Masamune-Sama… You are not as bad as you paint yourself out to be. You shouldn't tell yourself you aren't good because if anything, you're better than us all."_

"_What?" _

_I stopped pushing him and he continued, "You withstood your mother, saved your father and avenged him, and you continue to lead your army with a courage none of us possess, so don't you whine about how you aren't great!"_

_We sat there in silence for a while, unsure of what to do when suddenly I laughed. At first it was just a chuckle but then it grew so large I had to hold my stomach. "Damn it Kojuro! Why… Do you always feel the need to make everything so dramatic?"_

_He looked at me oddly but I continued laughing. Finally I calmed down and I grinned, "You're right Kojuro. I guess I am pretty great, huh?" _

_I only meant that last part as a joke but Kojuro looked at me seriously and nodded his head, "Yes, Masamune-Sama. You are."_

_I looked at him and he stared right back… I smiled… "__**Thanks**__, Kojuro."_

_I held his shoulder and jostled it with a grin and he finally smiled back,"Yes… Masamune-Sama…"_

* * *

_Date Manor, 1615_

Rin had sighed irritably when she saw me later that night but didn't question why I was soaking wet. Instead she just rushed to find me some dry clothes and blankets and silently helped my dry. She was good in that way, managing to keep her curiosity and annoyance on the down-low when I needed her to.

We sat quietly together and she finally broke the silence, "Masamune… They're… Burying him next week near the Date shrine…"

I shook my head silently and she quieted for a moment.

"I'm sorry Masamune…" she finally said. She pushed herself into my side and I sighed as I wrapped an arm around her.

"I know Rin…"

"I love you…"

"I know…"

"Hm…" We sat quietly again as the fire crackled in front of us and she sighed. "Promise me something… Masamune…"

I looked at her but she wouldn't look back and said, "Don't be the first to leave." I looked at her questioningly and finally she met my gaze, tears in her eyes again. "Please… Don't be the first one… To leave me. I don't think I'd be able to handle your death on top of everyone else's."

I smiled as I brushed the tears away and said, "I can't promise you that Rin… Because if you were the first to die, I'm not sure what would happen to me."

I laid my hand on her cheek and she gripped it tightly, "Then I'll follow you. If you die first… I will commit _junshi,_ okay?"

I hardened my face and said, "Don't you ever talk like that again," and left it at that. She had spoken many times of committing suicide if I had ever died on the battlefield during our marriage, and in the past I had hit her and yell, but now all I could do was give her a stern lecture.

It's not like I'd be able to stop her if she really did choose to follow me once I died. Her uneven breaths were the only sound along with the fire now and I loosened up.

"I'm sorry Rin…" I mumbled and she held on tighter.

Suddenly the door crashed open and a body threw itself in the room, "Masamune-Sama!" shouted a voice.

"What is it Shigenaga?" I asked wearily, he's probably the last kid I want to see right now.

His blue eyes bored fiercely into mine as he said, "Is it true? My father… Is he really dead?" I looked away but nodded and he asked, "So does that mean I'm the new _Katakura Kojuro_?"

I looked back at him then as what he said sunk in. That's right… _Kojuro_ was just a title for the head of the Katakura Clan… I wonder when I started using that title as a name.

But no… No one could ever replace my Kojuro. My original Right Eye… But with Kojuro gone now, I guess the title has to be passed on… No…

"Hmph… Sure…" I grumbled, looking away. He cheered excitedly and I studied him.

He's definitely different from my Kojuro.

Whereas my Kojuro was calm and serious, this one was brash and got over-excited quickly. He kind of reminded me of Sanada Yukimura in those ways.

"Rin-Sama, dance with me!" he pulled Rin up and she laughed.

"I guess it is a time to celebrate, huh?"

Celebrate?

"Kojuro just died," I finally said angrily, standing up, "And you think it's a time to _celebrate_?"

Shigenaga sobered and said, "Yes."

I glared at him and he looked back without fear. "My father may no longer be with us in flesh, but he's still here in this room. With all of us." He pointed to his heart and then grinned, "Yup, there's my Dad. I can feel him, can't you?"

… Huh. … Interesting. Who knew the kid could actually say something with meaning, even in a spiritual sort of way? Rin smiled and hugged my side, "Yes Masamune, can't you feel his presence? He's still watching over us. Can't you feel it?"

I sighed and said, "You two are both **_crazy_**." She laughed and I finally smiled. "Can you hear me, Kojuro?" I asked aloud, as if I actually believed them, "Next time I see you, you're in for a good beating, so you'd better prepare yourself!"

"I understand completely Masamune-Sama."

"What?" I asked in surprise. I looked around but Rin and Shigenaga only looked back questioningly. That was funny… I could have sworn…

I shook my head. Never mind. I've never been the least bit superstitious, why start now? Finally I smiled and ruffled Shigenaga's brown hair, "Alright Kid, it's up to you to protect my family. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" He bowed and then grinned.

"Yes… I trust you completely… Katakura Kojuro."

* * *

A/N: OMFG. THAT WAS SO DEPRESSING. ;_; I'm really not good at writing sad stories, I just don't get the right feelings or use the right words to describe emotional pain, but what hurt me the most was talking about Masamune as he was, like, 50. T_T It's like... I don't want to write about my favorite characters all old and physically incapable to do the things they did before, they were made young for a reason, and I'm just ruining it.

Then again, this is an anime we're talking about, so I guess they probably would look somewhat the same as when they were younger, but still. Anyways, I'm pretty sure he didn't even sound like a 50-year-old when I wrote this story, because every time I read it I get the sense that he's in his 30's. No matter how many times I edit it, I just can't get a sense of an old Masamune. Anime Masamune is always supposed to be young.

It was practically cutting me up on the inside.

I tried staying as close to history as possible during this chapter, which is the main reason for why all the characters are "so old".

Some things that stayed the same:

* Kojuro falls ill and dies not too long after turning 60, 1615.

* Kojuro is 10 years older than Masamune.

* Kojuro's son takes his place as "Kojuro", as his real name was Kagetsuna and "Kojuro" was just what they called the head of Katakura's family. (Big surprise for me there!)

* Kojuro saves Masamune on his first campaign by yelling the exact words (or said to be) "I am Masamune!" when Masamune was surrounded and unable to escape.

Some things that I ... Basically... Made up for story purposes:

* The most obvious: Rin.

* Shigenaga was actually 30 when his father died, but I wanted to paint a picture of a boy almost completely different compared to Kojuro and to do that I needed a young hyper-active teenager. BAM. There's my vesion of Katakura Shigenaga. (But then... That means Kojuro "had some fun" after he turned 44... Hee... That's somewhat disturbing for some reason...)

* Masamune's first daughter Irohahime's death earlier in his life. The reason for this will most likely surface in a later chapter.

Lot's of this chapter is my reflection and interpretation of a certain NICONICO video I watched on You Tube about (more so) the anime Masamune's history or ideas than the real Date. I can't give you a web-link (Fanfiction bans it for some odd reason) but I can tell you that the song was 夢番地 (Yumebanchi) by RADWIMPS and you can find it posted by the user **196107423**. I really love the illustrations, and I wish I could draw that well! ;o;

There are so many good Sengoku Basara videos by NicoNico users, it's ridiculous. T_T

And that about wraps it up for today, I hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope you continue reading!

ありがとううう！

- Jackal

(Oh yeah... Never jump into a lake if there's a storm with lightning. Since Masamune's natural element is lightning and he's an anime character, he survived, but if you tried doing that you'd probably die. ... Heh... Gosh he's smart...)


	3. Watch Out for Dangerous Shelves

**Story Description: **So what _did_ happen to set Rin off and make her and Masamune travel back to her village during chapter one? Well, we know Masamune broke her 'precious' clay cat, but how exactly? It's about time we found out.

**Chapter Three**

It was just another summer day, like no other, and Rin and I were just hanging around my office with nothing to do. That Toyotomi bastard was taken down a while ago, and yet again, 'peace' has fallen over the land. Or, as much peace as you can get during a quest for power throughout the Land of the Rising Sun. My army has healed quite nicely already, and we've had just about enough of sitting on our asses. It's time to act, right?

I was just looking out the window, wondering whether I could convince Rin to finally 'sleep' with me to pass the time when something white caught my eye, on one of my upper shelves. I stood up from behind my desk and reached up to take it down. What the... Is this... What I think it is? I think it is. I scratched my cheek with my pointer finger thoughtfully as I stared at it.

"Hey Rin, do you remember this?" I asked, holding the sculpture tightly to make sure I didn't drop it.

I gave it to her carefully and she gasped and asked the same question I had just thought to myself, "Is this… Is this what I think it is?"

I laughed, "Yup. I guess it is. It looks like you remember it, that's good." I smiled as I watched her trace the cat's face and indented whiskers gently. It had a pyramid shaped body with an oval for a head. Two triangles stuck out of the top for ears and a weird curvy thing stuck out of its ass for a tail. Its right eye was more circular than its left eye, which was kind of oval shaped, so its eyes were mismatched and to be completely honest, it's pretty ugly.

I have no idea why Rin picked it in the first place, as I'm sure any normal little girl would have wanted something less hideous, but I guess Rin isn't your typical girl in the first place. She's always had an odd taste in… Well… Everything.

I shook my head with a smile and asked, "Do you still have mine?" That's right… Looking at this hideous thing called a cat reminded me that we had each gotten a clay sculpture for each other during the annual summer festival Rin's village holds, way back when we were kids.

She laughed and gave a bright smile, "Of course I do!" When her smile softened though she looked to her side for a half-second as if thinking and I thought with a laugh, _You don't really know, do you?_

Her habits are as easy to read as ever.

When she was nervous and sitting her hands would flutter over her knees in some sort of dance. When she felt uncomfortable but wasn't sitting she would run a hand through her hair, which was still 'recovering' from when she had cut it, way back when she found out that her brother would be her newest enemy. When she was unsure she would always dart her eyes to the side to think and reassure herself that she was correct... Or not.

Oh yes, I definitely know her most frequent habits well.

"Do you remember when I gave it to you?" She asked finally, looking up at me.

I looked up at the ceiling and put a hand under my chin as I thought. "Vaguely," I said. "Do you?"

She nodded and with a faint smile said, "Yes… Looking at this cat now… I remember…"

* * *

"_Hey Ma-sa-muuu-neee~!" called a cheerful voice._

_I turned to see Rin skipping over to me wearing a blue and black yukata and I instantly blushed. Her obi was sky blue with small white sakura print in the left corner and her long hair was pinned in a bun with a clip, also in the shape of a sakura. She held a matching blue uchiwa fan as she twirled and said, "Do you like it my yukata? It was my mom's when she was little!"_

_I wanted to give her a compliment… "You're pretty" or "you're beautiful" but instead my face turned even redder and I couldn't get either out, instead just mumbling something incomprehensible. _

_Noticing my red face Rin immediately decided to make fun of me and she giggled, "So I see you like my yukata, or is it something else you like around there?" My face grew even hotter and she said, "Gosh, what ever would Terumune-Dono think if he knew that his own Young Master Date is a pervert?" She giggled again and I looked away._

"_Shut up…" I mumbled with my face still red. "I told you not to call me that..."_

"_Why not? It's your title, right?" she asked innocently._

_She took my hand and smiled brightly and I finally looked at her, "I guess… But only servants and idiots call me that and you aren't either, so you shouldn't." _

_She laughed and laced our fingers together with a smile, "Alright then Masamune, whatever you say, Lord of Perverts."_

"_And don't call me that!" I yelled crossly. Rin only laughed again as she tugged me down the road._

* * *

_We stopped at many of the various stalls and Rin pointed out her favorites._

_I was really surprised with how into it all the villagers seemed. No one seemed to be in a bad mood and the whole area teemed with excitement. Laughter filled our ears everywhere we went and the sweet smells of different foods wafted in the air._

_I wondered how the villagers were able to get so much stuff, I mean, we're so far out they couldn't possibly get enough supplies just by waiting for stray merchants to come around. I guessed that maybe a lot of them just traveled free-lance and brought home whatever they had gotten in time for the festival._

_Well, no matter how they did it, it was sure impressive._

"_Masamune!" Rin called, pointing at a certain stand. I trotted over to her and studied the table. Lined up was a bunch of different clay animals, but the one she pointed to was a cat with abnormal eyes. "Isn't it cute?" she giggled._

_I cringed, oh yeah, cute if you had a sick sense of humor. She laughed and then asked, "What's with that look? You don't like it?"_

_I rolled my eye and said, "Was it that obvious?"_

_She sniffed and crossed her arms, closing her eyes and turning her head said with mock vanity, "Some people just have no taste in good art like the others around here." She cracked an eye to look at me a second later and I laughed._

_I took it and said, "Do you want it?"_

_She looked away as she thought about it and then grinned, "Nope!" I looked at her oddly and she continued, "I want you to have it!"_

"_Me? Why? Don't you want it?"_

"_I want you to keep it for me because it'll be a tangible memory for you of me, for when you grow up."_

"_You think you represent an ugly cat with weird eyes?" I asked skeptically and she laughed. _

_She took it from me and said fondly, "No, but it's definitely something special that will remind you of me and then someday, when we meet again, you'll have it still and you'll give it back to me then." _

_She smiled brightly and I smiled back with a sigh, "Alright then."_

_She looked back at the table and said then, "Now your turn. Pick one."_

"_For you to keep?" She nodded and I studied the table. Fox… Raccoon… Dragon! I picked it up and Rin grinned in approval._

"_Then here's the promise, I'll keep this dragon safe for you until the next time we meet and you keep my cat. Alright?" She kissed the head of the cat gently and held it out to me and we traded sculptures._

_She held her pinky out then and I smiled. "Alright then," I said, "It's a promise." I wrapped her pinky with mine and she grinned._

"_It's a promise!"_

* * *

"Masamune…" called a distant voice. "Masa-mu-neee~ Lord of Perverts~"

I snapped into focus to look at Rin and she sighed. "Aw… I was hoping your face would change color or something. That's too bad, that name used to always get your face redder than a setting sun." She shook her head, "When did the times change?"

I laughed, "That's right. Now _you're_ the one who can't take a joke."

"The only reason you aren't affected by it anymore is because the name suits you so much more now, it's like a second name!" Rin blushed and I laughed as I put a hand to her cheek.

"Wow Rin, when you blush, you really heat up huh? Your cheek feels so hot right now, it's like you have a fever. Is that why you're called the 'Crimson Shinigami'?" I grinned as she swatted my hand away in mock annoyance.

"Shut up…" She glanced away and I laughed. I kissed her on the forehead then pulled away and stood on my toes to put the cat back on the shelf. I turned to face her again when "_**Damn it**_!" I swore then because for some reason my toes decided to give out on me and I bumped my forehead on the shelf.

I rubbed my forehead and Rin began to ask, "Are you ok- Masamune, the cat!" I pulled my hand away to see the cat slip from the edge of the shelf and fall to the floor.

"_**Shit!**_" I practically threw myself to catch it but missed and with a crash that resounded like a gunshot it broke.

Rin and I froze, both just staring at it quietly and I laughed nervously. _**Shit oh shit oh shit… **_I looked at Rin who was still staring at it in stony silence and I picked up both of the broken parts. "_**Don't worry, **_Rin, I can fix it." I pushed them together and it seemed to almost fit, but the parts in between had broken into bits so tiny they'd have to be fixed by a professional.

I looked up at Rin and gulped, oh yeah, she looked _**pissed**_. I stood up with both pieces in my hand and reached out to touch Rin's shoulder. "Ah… It's okay Rin, I'll get this fixed later, _**okay**_?"

She was still looking at the ground and I thought she would cry or something, but finally she looked at me and smiled, "No, it's alright. Are you okay? You hit the shelf pretty hard, you klutz. I'm surprised you don't have brain damage right now." She laughed but I could tell she was still disappointed.

I placed the broken cat on my desk and held her, "I'm sorry," I said again, "And I'm fine, _**thanks**_." She reached under my arms and placed her hands on my back like she always does, then burrowed her face into my _hakama_.

"Don't worry about it," she said, her voice slightly muffled, "I'm not mad or anything. It was an accident."

I sighed, "I know, but still…" We held each other quietly when an idea suddenly hit me, "I know! How about we go back to your village to fix it? It's been a while since we last visited, right?"

She looked up at me and said, "I suppose, but…"

"The festival will happen this year like every other one, right?"

"Well…"

"_**Let's do it!**_" I grinned and she finally smiled.

"Alright then, if that's what you want."

"Well it's _your _ugly cat, isn't it?" I said, kissing her and she smiled into it.

"Yes… I guess it is. Thank you... Masamune." She sighed and looked out the window, "I guess we really should... The last time we went was when we were getting permission from my mother for our marriage, right?"

I nodded, "But we won't have to see her again if you don't want, _**okay?**_"

She laughed and said, "Alright, time to visit home again."

She hugged me tightly and I smiled.

I only wish now that I had known beforehand how much trouble we'd have to go through for the sake of that one little cat.

* * *

A/N: Real short chapter huh? That's a first for me so far!

I wrote it super quickly because I wanted to build off of chapter one again and needed a somewhat light story after chapter two which, as I read yet again, still depresses me because I wrote it so poorly. ;_; No matter how many times I've read it, I still can't get into it and keep wondering where the hell I went wrong.

Anyways... I was kind of wondering whether I should put this off for another chapter, since I have another idea to use in mind, but in the end I decided that we obviously needed something light and quick, something totally opposite from the last chapter, and here it is. My other idea will appear as the next chapter and I have the feeling that it's gonna be pretty lengthy.

Back to the 500 paged essays I've been posting till now, right?

Thanks so much for reading!

ありがとううう!

- Jackal

(And remember to always use caution when putting stuff on high shelves. You just might get brain damage other wise. Those shelves can really be crafty bastards sometimes.)


	4. The One Eyed Dragon's Gem

**Story Summary: **How do you get over a child's death? Or more specifically, _your_ child's death? It's the question of all questions that's been asked throughout centuries of time without really being answered. Rin and Masamune have finally had a child after many failed attempts, but life is cruel and it takes her away as suddenly as she came. How are they ever going to recover?

**Chapter Four**

"Rin!" I yelled, banging on the door to her hiding place loudly. "Come on Rin! It's been three days now, you have to come out sooner or later!"

"Go away!" Rin screamed back and I cringed.

"Still no luck?" Megohime asked walking behind me, looking just as worried, if not more. I shook my head and she bit her lip. "Rin dear," she called in a soothing voice, "Please come out… Or at least let me come in. You haven't taken your medicine for a few days, and neither have you eaten… I'm worried… We're all worried about you Rin, so please come out? For me?"

"_Shut up_ and leave me alone!" Rin shouted again. Megohime sighed. This was the first time Rin has ever shown such aggressive behavior to her, let alone yelled and I have to agree when I say it's weird behavior for her. Rin has never acted like this, so childish and uncaring if she lived or died.

I clenched my fists… Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen to _her_ of all people? This was just too much for someone like Rin… We're too young to have to deal with this and it's too much. Just too much…

* * *

_Eight Months Earlier_

"_Masamune, isn't she the sweetest thing in the world?" Rin called cheerfully, holding our first daughter Irohahime out to me. She tickled her under the chin and Iro-chan, as Rin had taken to calling her, giggled. "She smiled!" Iro grabbed Rin's finger with her tiny hand and Rin grinned triumphantly as I smiled back._

_It's only been a week since Irohahime's birth, and already Rin had taken on her respective role as the mother. I practically have to pry the kid out of her arms with a sword if I want to hold her at all. Rin was very protective and she had fallen head over heels for Irohahime, maybe even harder than I had, if that's even possible._

_She knelt on her knee to show Iro to Hidemune, who clung to her skirts as well. Even though he wasn't her child exactly, he seemed to consider her more his mother than Lady Iisaka, the one who had actually given birth to him. Rin twirled with Iro in her arms and I laughed, grabbing her into a hug._

"_And to think she practically hated you at first," I said with a grin, remembering how Irohahime had practically screamed till we were deaf in both ears during the first few days of her birth._

_Rin laughed and said, "Yes… She just wanted to show me who was boss!" I laughed again. This… Was our baby. Rin's baby. My baby… And she was beautiful. Already people had begun calling her "The One-Eyed Dragon's Gem" and that's exactly what she was. She was even more precious than that to us._

_Rin sighed happily and hugged Irohahime close. "I love you, my baby girl…" She murmured._

* * *

_Three Months Later_

_Rin's scream pierced the still morning air only months after Irohahime's birth and I came rushing to find her with my katana because I had thought a fight was going on. When I got to the room I found her on her hands and knees on the floor in front of Irohahime's tiny body. I walked slowly towards them as Rin continued sobbing hysterically._

"_Masamune…" She cried, "The baby… Irohahime is… Irohahime is…!"She hugged herself tightly as she tried forcing the word out, but couldn't, and her tears came even harder. Her breath hitched a few times as she tried controlling her breathing._

_I looked down at our child and froze. My sword slipped to the floor with a clatter but I couldn't do anything but stare. Iro's body looked so small and so cold then… And she wasn't moving at all. Irohahime… My precious gem… Had been taken out of my life, just like that._

* * *

It's been over eight months since then and Rin has been falling deeper and deeper into a depression I can't pull her out of. In the first few days after Iro's death, Rin began having migraines and her eyes became so sensitive to light she had to wear a bandage wrapped tightly around her eyes. Before then she would cringe and press a hand tightly into one of her eyes to block the light, and at one point she even tried destroying them altogether but I had managed to stop her in time.

She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't sleep. She would only take the medicine for her growing migraines if we forced her and anything with a sharp edge had to be covered or hidden unless her bandages were on.

Sometimes she would faint at the most random of times and no matter how many blankets she slept under or how close she pressed into me, she got the chills. She had trouble concentrating when she spoke and would get nauseous or throw up.

Everyone tried consoling her. Megohime, Hotaru, Kojuro… Even my Grandmother, the one who was the hardest on Rin when everyone considered her barren, tried her best to lift Rin's spirits. We had even called for her mother, but unfortunately due to a sudden illness she wasn't supposed to be traveling and hasn't been able to make it yet.

For once in my life I had actually wished my own mother was still around, maybe she'd know what to do… I shook my head. No, no, no, I did _not_ just think that…

Anyways, recently Rin would lock herself in an empty storage room, not far from Date manor grounds, for hours at a time by herself and this week she refused to come out. Not even I could convince her to leave and everyone was worried, as it had been three days and no one has seen her emerge.

I'm not sure with what, as this particular storage shed was empty the last time I saw it, but somehow she had blockaded the door and no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't break in.

I raked my hair in frustration and yelled again, "Come on Rin! Just let me see you for a moment! I just want to talk face-to-face!"

"No!" Was her firm reply and I sighed again.

"I'm going to go get some food and help," Megohime whispered, starting to walk away. "You keep trying to get her out, I'll be back soon." That's a good idea… If I can actually get Rin out.

"You can't stay like this forever, you'll kill yourself!" I called after Hime left.

"Then so be it!"

I grit my teeth tightly. "_Please_ Rin, we can have another child together. You aren't barren like everyone thought, so it's possible, right?" I banged a fist on the door angrily and then left it there, leaning on it wearily.

"It doesn't matter if I'm barren or not Masamune, the thing is that no one could replace Irohahime…" I could hear her sobbing again and she yelled in a choked voice, "It took us so many tries just to conceive her… What if we can't again? And if we do, what if the next baby dies as well? I can't live like that Masamune… If another one of my children were to die on me, I wouldn't be able to take it at all!"

I bumped my forehead against the door and said as gently as I could, "No… You're right but… You don't have to deal with this alone Rin. I'm your husband right? I'm supposed to be here to share the burden of her death, but if I can't be by your side, I can't help you…"

Rin was silent but I could hear her hiccupping and I smiled faintly. At least I had managed to stop her crying… I waited patiently for a few moments and finally I could feel the pressure against the door lessen and I slid it open easily.

As soon as I did a body flung itself into me and I caught Rin as we fell to the floor together. I sat up quickly and Rin threw her arms around my neck, crying on my chest. "Masamune!" she whispered hoarsely.

I held her back and stroked her hair, "Rin… Don't cry anymore… It doesn't look good on you, remember?"

Her face turned to look up at me and I wiped at the tears that had slipped under the gap between her bandages and her face. So even in a room with no outlets to light, she still hadn't removed them. She gripped my hand tightly and kept it at her cheek, sniffling.

I pressed my lips into her trembling ones tightly and whispered, "It's okay, Rin… It's okay… I'm here… I'm here." She burrowed her head into my chest as her body racked with sobs and I continued to hold her tightly. "I love you…" I murmured, the only words I knew that could calm her down at this point.

Even though we've been married now for well over three years, they're words I've rarely uttered, and I knew that on the rare occasions that I do, it cheers her up considerably. It seemed to work because suddenly Rin took one shuddering breath and was still. I looked down and she had fallen asleep, a tear still sliding down her face.

I smiled and wiped it away, "Oh Rin…" I murmured. I lifted her in my arms and walked back into the room. There were a few blankets strewn around and I nudged them with my toe to form a sort of nest.

I lay her down and just sat by her side, grasping her hand tightly. Even with her bandages hiding her eyes she looked peaceful. Her chest rose up and down steadily and even though her mouth was set in a grim line the muscles in her face had relaxed.

I think I'll just stay in here and make sure she doesn't lock herself in again... I looked around. As I had thought, there weren't any furniture in this room because it was an extra storage shed, so she must have been using her wind magic to jam the door or something.

I sighed and said aloud, "What am I going to do with you?... Crimson Shinigami?"

* * *

_One Year Earlier_

"_Just ignore them," I said, putting an arm around Rin's waist. "So what if they think you're barren? They're all a bunch of pricks anyways. I mean, we're talking about the same people who thought I wouldn't amount to anything because of my eye, and look where I am now." We had just left another Date clan meeting where Rin had been verbally beaten to a pulp and criticized by the seniors for not having conceived a child yet, even though we had tried many times already. "It just means I won't have to worry about having another kid on my hands and I can have all the fun I want with you." _

_I grinned as Rin blushed and said, "Shut up. Their approval is really important to me… And it should be for you too, I mean, they __are__ your seniors."_

_I sighed and added, "Are we still talking about the people who had concluded that you were a traitor in only one week of your disappearance? The same ones who decided that I should turn to Lady Iisaka instead of just waiting for an explanation from you?"_

_This time she sighed and said, "I know but… In a way, I guess they were right to not trust me. After all, I did attack you."_

"_Well yeah, but you weren't really trying to kill me anyways, right? Plus, they lost hope in you first so it's not like they're really the easiest to impress."_

_She stopped walking and watched the golden leaves from the trees fall and I watched her. The autumn breeze fluttered through her hair and I smiled as I took a strand._

"_**Don't worry**__," I said again, tugging on her hair lightly to get her attention._

_It worked and she looked back at me, smiling, "Okay, okay, I won't… Too much." She grinned and said, "But don't lose hope in me yet, I'll have your children sooner or later." She smiled brightly and I kissed her._

"_Of course you will," I murmured._

* * *

"_Masamune."_

"_Hm-" In a few short strides Rin was right behind me and had sliced the air right beside my head. I managed to dodge in time and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Rin lashed out again with her knife and I dodged, inching towards my sword._

"_Rin!" I yelled as she twirled and tried attacking again. I backed up but she slowly followed, "The hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Sorry, Masamune," she replied coldly, "But you're going to have to go."_

"_What?" I grabbed my sword quickly and parried another blow._

_Suddenly the door slid open and Kojuro ran in, lashing out at Rin. She blocked his blow and jumped back._

_She glanced at both of us and grimaced, "Two against one huh? Guess I'll just have to wait until next time then." She reached into the folds of her kimono and threw a pellet on the ground. Smoke poured from it and by the time it cleared she was gone._

* * *

Just like that, Rin Kazehaya had become a known enemy to the Date clan. After that, we had no word from her, and soon she was a wanted criminal to be killed on sight.

But it didn't make sense.

Why would Rin attack me like that? I mean, if she had really meant to kill me, she would've chosen I time when I let my guard down like when we were sleeping, so why then? News of Rin's attempted assassination circulated around Oshu quickly and I had to grimace every time I heard it.

No… It made no sense at all.

By chance I had come across her a few times during her exile, and each time she sent me away coldly, refusing to explain what was going on and threatening to really kill me the next time she saw me.

By the ninth month I had practically given up hope on her… And I finally succumbed to my elders' pressure about the next family heir. Then, finally, one month later Rin returned. I'm surprised no one shot her down as soon as she stepped on Date grounds, but I met her in the middle of a field and we made up… She showed me all three of her weapons and tossed them away to show she was unarmed, and soon she began to explain what had happened.

Apparently the whole cause of this was the threat of the growing rebellion of a certain group known as the Azure Dragons and to gain their trust she had to make the general public think she had betrayed me. It had taken her a long time, but finally she gained their trust and was able to take down the leaders.

As soon as it had become known that their leaders were dead the band slowly began disbanding and Rin finally returned.

But… She had heard the news of a possible new successor to the family line and the look on her face… The look on her face when she found out that Lady Iisaka was a month pregnant with my first child… I almost died and regret filled me to the breaking point. I knew I should have just trusted her and waited till she had returned. I had offered many times to force Lady Iisaka into an abortion, but Rin refused every time and soon my first son Hidemune was born.

Only a few months after that were we able to have our first child. We were both so happy and Rin was crying with joy, which is why Iro's death has probably taken such a big toll on her.

The baby, Irohahime, was born healthy, however she soon contracted a minor illness and no matter how many doctors we took her to or how many hours we spent to preserve her life, her health refused to improve. One night, Rin had collapsed with exhaustion after all the work she had done and had forgotten Iro's medicine. I was at a meeting and had thought she had given it already, so I didn't worry, but the next morning Rin woke up early and found Iro dead…

The world is too cruel.

We worked so hard to keep her healthy and spent hours every day to make sure she was okay, and yet it still wasn't enough. She was our first child. Or, I guess to be more specific, Rin's first child.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eye shut to stop myself from crying, because if I hadn't, I probably really would have cried. I held Rin's hand tightly and clenched my teeth tighter. _No crying_, I reminded myself. I have to be strong. For Rin.

I think I fell asleep then, because the next thing I knew I heard a quiet voice say, "Hey, wake up sleepy-head. You aren't crying, are you?"

I felt a bead of sweat fall down my face and I shook myself awake, then laughed weakly, "No of course not."

Rin placed the hand I wasn't holding on my cheek and said, "Why not?"

"Huh?"

"This is... Our first child's death, I'm talking about, and you won't cry?" She pushed herself up and even though her eyes were covered I got the feeling she was looking straight at me. "Why not?"

"Because… I… Rin… There are some things 26-year-old guys just can't do, one of them being crying," I sighed and shook my head as I thought of a reason she would accept.

"But why?" she pressed.

"I just can't Rin. I'm a man. We don't show weaknesses like that."

"Crying isn't a weakness. It only shows that you're human," she countered. "You can't always be a dragon Masamune, and sometimes even the strongest of warriors need a moment of weakness."

I smiled and said, "I thought you just said crying wasn't a weakness?"

She laughed and said, "Well… Maybe I _am_ contradicting myself, but, the point is that you shouldn't be afraid to cry." She grabbed me into a hug and held my head against her chest. I put my ear against her heart, listening to it beat steadily. "It's okay Masamune… This time, let _me_ be the strong one. It's my turn to comfort you." She stroked my hair and I laughed.

"_**Thanks**_. By the way, how are your migraines?"

"They're coming less and less… I think the thing I miss the most, before all this, was seeing your face every day… I'm trying to recover quickly so I can see you again though. Have you changed much in the months I've been blind?"

I laughed and said, "Not really. Maybe a little more tired looking, but that's about it."

She smiled, "Can I see?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, "See what?"

"You." She pulled back away from me and I sat up.

"But how? I thought your eyes are still bothering you."

"They are, but… It seems now that my sight is out of commission, my other senses have grown stronger to make up for it and now that I've fallen out of my hysteria, I might be able to actually use them with a clear mind."

I laughed again and said, "_**Alright**_ then, how do you propose to do this then?"

"Shh… Just be quiet," was all she said. She lifted her small hands to my face and placed them on my cheeks.

"It's so different now, with these bandages covering my eyes…" Rin murmured, "Sometimes I wish I didn't need them…" She moved her right hand slowly up the side of my face, her touch firm but gentle at the same time. "But at the same time I'm glad, because without them I'd have to face the world… And I'm a coward in that sense."

"Does the light still bother you?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes… But I think it's getting better now. Maybe in another month or so, I'll be okay…" She brushed her hand across my forehead and down my nose. I closed my eye as she lightly traced a thumb over it and her hand hovered over my eye patch. "How's _your_ eyes?" she asked.

I shrugged, even though I knew she wouldn't see it, "The same as ever, I guess."

"Mm…" She quickly placed a kiss over it and then went back to her 'investigation'. She moved down my cheek and finally reached my lips. "Hey, how have you been anyways? I know you get irritable if I don't let you have your way every other night."

I grinned and said, "It's been very lonesome without you, and if you don't hurry back, I'm afraid I'll age to the point where I'm too old to even get any at all."

She laughed and said, "Lord of Perverts." She kissed me and I smiled. As soon as we broke apart she passed over my chin and I thought she'd stop there but instead she continued, down my neck, over my shoulders, and along my chest.

"Oh?" I asked with a grin, "You aren't finished yet?"

She laughed, "I'm just making sure you really haven't changed, that's all."

I chuckled, "Well there's an excuse I haven't heard before."

"Excuse? An excuse for what?" Rin paused to 'look' at me and I smirked.

"You know what I mean."

Suddenly she blushed and I laughed at her embarrassment as she said, "You're terrible. You really are, you know that?"

"I know I am…" I murmured. She laughed and went back to trailing her hands along my chest which separated to finally end at my hips.

"Alright," she said cheerfully, "You really are the Date Masamune I remember."

I groaned, "Whaat? You couldn't go any further?"

She laughed and said, "Yup, you're _definitely_ the Date Masamune I remember. Lord of Perverts. I'm glad at least one of us hasn't changed."

"You haven't changed Rin, you're still as beautiful as before."

She giggled and said, "Well, I guess I can agree with you about that. But…" she touched her bandages at the temple thoughtfully and asked, "I've been a real unpleasant brat these last few months… Haven't I?"

I sighed, "Not at all Rin. It's only natural for you to react like this, so don't beat yourself up too much."

"I've caused so many people who care about me to worry…" She continued. "And all I've done is yell and scream at them… I really am a bitch sometimes."

I laughed and said, "Well if you feel so bad, maybe you can just step out of this Hell hole for a few hours and actually interact with them."

She smiled and said, "Alright then, that's a good idea…" She kissed me and murmured, "Thank you, Masamune… You really cheered me up."

"Well what else is a husband here for?" I asked with a grin. I stood up and pulled her with me and she held onto my arm. I led her slowly to the door and her body involuntarily flinched, as if she were unaccustomed to fresh air which, after being holed up in a stuffy storage room for three days straight, I guess she was.

As soon as we stepped out though a tray dropped with a crash and a voice squealed, "Rin-Sama? _RIN-SAMA_? Is that you?" I looked to our side to see Nana, a personal maid of Rin's who had taken a definite liking to her, and her jaw had practically hit the floor it had opened so widely.

Rin laughed and asked, "Nana-chan? Is that you?"

"Yes!" Nana ran at us and flung herself onto Rin, much like she had done to me earlier and Rin let go of me to hug her back. "Oh, I missed you so much Rin-Sama!" Nana sobbed. "I'm glad you're all right!"

Rin laughed quietly and said, "I know, I missed you too." As Rin was assaulted by hundreds of Nana's questions I walked over and bent down to pick up the tray she had dropped. The bowl of rice had spilt and the pot of tea had chipped at the bottom, but it was otherwise okay and I poured the tea into a cup carefully.

I noticed the small triangle shaped package on the side of the tray and poured a bit of its powdered contents into the cup as well. I recognized it because it was the same sort of package with the medicine the doctors had given us for Rin's migraines. I walked back over and said, "Here." I guided one of Rin's free hands to the cup and she held it cautiously.

She smiled and said, "Thank you." Finally Nana let go of Rin and she sipped the tea carefully. She made a face and then grimaced as she swallowed. When she finished she said sarcastically, "I see you've already ruined a perfectly good cup of tea by adding my medicine. How thoughtful of you."

I laughed and said, "Just shut up and drink it. It's good for you." I could imagine Rin rolling her eyes but she pinched her nose and drank the rest of the cup quickly.

"Blegh!" she shuddered and Nana took the cup from her, moving back to replace it on the tray.

"_**Good girl**_," I said with a grin, patting her head as if she were a child. She stuck her tongue out at me and I kissed her.

"Here, Rin-Sama," Nana came back with the bowl of rice and chopsticks, "Please eat something too."

"No…" Rin said quietly, "Thank you, Nana-chan, but I'm not very hungry…"

"Please eat at least a _little_ Rin-sama, you haven't eaten in three days." Rin shook her head stubbornly and I sighed, grabbing the chopsticks and then a bit of rice. "Maybe she'll eat if I leave…" Nana mumbled, darting her eyes away and I nodded my head yes.

"I'll come find you later, but for now, just gather everyone up in the main hall, _**okay**_?" I asked her. She nodded that she understood and scurried away.

"Really, I'm not-" Rin began after Nana left, but before she could finish her sentence I shoved the rice I had gathered in.

"Now chew." I commanded. She shot (what I could only guess a glare) in my general direction but did as she was told. She swallowed and tried inching away from me then but I held her firmly around the waist. "Alright, time to eat." I finally said, forcing her to sit down. I placed her in my lap and she tried squirming away but I wouldn't let go and she sighed.

"Fine, alright… I'll eat. Just let me sit by myself, this is too embarrassing."

I grinned and said, "Nah, I'd rather stay like this." I wrapped my arms around her waist in front of her and dug another pile of rice out. I held it to her mouth and said, "It doesn't matter how you eat, just so long as you do, so eat."

She leaned against me with a sigh but ate the rice I gave her willingly. When we were finished I placed the bowl on the side and held her, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I teased and she stuck her tongue out as a reply.

I laughed and pressed my cheek against her back as we sat together in companionable silence. "I think things are finally returning to normal…" Rin mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, wanting to hear the sound of her voice again.

She laughed and said, "Although I'll never forget about Irohahime… I think I'll survive now… I have to…"

"_**That's right**_." I said with a laugh, "Because I need you now. And Hidemune needs you now."

She smiled, "Yes… Even though he's not really my son… I love that boy just as much."

"We'll have another child, _**don't worry**_." I ruffled Rin's hair teasingly, "And if this happens again, we'll get through it. Together. I won't let you carry the burden yourself, _**all right**_?"

She smiled and nestled herself against me and murmured, "Alright… I love you… Masamune…"

I grinned and said, "I know, Rin."

* * *

A/N: ... I cried when I edited this.

Ha, I'm such a loser. See, _this_ is why I say I might be taking this series a little too far. And it didn't really help that I was listening to really depressing music at the same time. xD

Alright, so this isn't really the chapter I had mentioned about 'going to Hell for' but it's kind of up there with it. I'm still debating on posting that chapter at all but it'll probably show up soon, despite my guilty conscious which is whipping me for thinking it up in the first place.

Anyways... Yes, they finally have a kid. The real Date Masamune's first son Hidemune actually was born of a concubine, which was super hard to weave into my story, but I think I managed to get it in there pretty well. Though the real Date Irohahime didn't die as a child, I thought it would add some more... Er... Pizaz to my series.

Ah... I really am a terrible person...

And I have a terrible obsession with trying to appease history because I feel so bad for writing this story. -forever alone-

Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue!

ありがとう!

- Jackal

(I happen to hate all kids in general, but I think babies are really cute when they grab your finger with their itty-bitty hands... But you didn't hear that from me.)


End file.
